Luna's Flight
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Luna has been hiding a secret from the dragons and Yona. What will revealing this secret pull to the surface? Random free write to clear my mind for working on a novel don't look at it too seriously. There is Princess LunaxShin-ah fluff in this too soooo...


**Please don't read too much into this, I was just trying to get my writing juices flowing again.**

Luna felt her foot slip off the edge of the cliff. She glanced down behind her in surprise at the suddenness and then back up to the attacker. The others were safe. That much she knew. She could feel Shin-ah's sharp dragon eyes watching, waiting for an opportunity to rescue her. This was a scenario she could escape on her own. Though she really didn't want to have to give up her secret, though it seemed she wouldn't have any choice.

The Fire tribe soldier appeared out of nowhere and the dragons and Hak took care of their princess as was their duty. Once Luna had figured out how to hold herself on her feet, she was more than capable of being able to take care of herself. She was used to fighting nightmares on her own. Sometimes it was mental. Sometimes it was physical. Luna was a princess of battle. Yona wasn't.

Luna closed her eyes and gave a dark smile a laugh ripping from her throat as she leaned back. She spread her arms and leaned backwards. And fell.

She could practically feel the fear of her newfound companions and heard the commotion as Shin-ah, for surly it was the Blue Dragon that rushed forward so quickly to dispatch the person threatening her. She felt the air rushing around her and the waves and curls in her hair catching the wind. She let her eyes drift open and looked up to see Jea-ha getting ready to jump to save her.

Luna shook her head, hoping Shin-ah would stop the Green Dragon's jump. Yona was screaming at Jea-ha to jump but the Green Dragon had a look of recognition on his face for what look Luna had on hers. He knew something was about to happen. The Dragons knew that Luna was an Alicorn and Zeno and herself had explained what an Alicorn was. She hadn't revealed, however, that like the dragons, she had something of her true form about her, other than the mark on her head that signified the power of her horn.

She took a deep breath and, angling as she had known how to do from birth, unfurled her beautiful dark blue wings. The wind whistled through her feathers as she parachuted up sharply. She pushed down and flew higher in the night air, her silhouette blocking the moon. She hovered there a moment before letting her magic fill her eyes and letting them glow against the darkness.

Shin-ah moved quickly and the assailant was quickly subdued. He looked up at her. She flew back down to the earth, her feet gently touching the ground. Suddenly the Moon Princess found herself surrounded by strong arms as he wrapped her against himself. Her wings were still spread out behind her. Luna blinked in surprise before bringing her arms up to hug Shin-ah back.

"I am sorry to have frightened you," she said softly. Shin-ah nodded against her shoulder. He tightened his arms around her a little more. She hadn't realized her actions would have affected him so.

"Shin-ah…" Luna said softly, trying to comfort the Blue Dragon. "Forgive me. I should have told you of my wings sooner. It seems they were the only thing of my true form I retained. I simply wanted to keep them my secret."

He pulled back a little and placed his forehead against Luna's. She couldn't see his eyes, due to his mask but she could feel them on hers nonetheless. He placed his hands on either side of her head, his thumbs stroking the skin beside her eyes.

She raised her hands and placed them over his. She felt her heart swell in love for the dragon that was treating her so kindly. Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends were the only ones who had been kind to her in the past. Of course none had been as kind in the way Shin-ah was to her. Luna pulled her wings back in, tight against her back.

"I _am_ sorry. You know I will be safe though, right? I mean now," she said shuffling her wings lightly making the feathers move against each other for a soft sound. Shin-ah shook his head softly. Luna blinked in surprise at this.

"Please, don't scare me again," he said softly. "I like you too much," he whispered. Luna felt her tears well up in her eyes at his words. She blinked hard and fought them back.

The Moon Princess nodded biting her lip and smiling at the Blue Dragon's worrying. "I will not go rushing into danger recklessly again. You have Yona to guard. You do not need to watch two headstrong princesses even if one can watch out for herself and fly," she said smiling and sniffling. "And has magic…"

"I would still worry," he said, pulling her back into a hug. Luna had never had someone worry this much for her. Her sister worried for her in her own way but never to the extent that Luna needed a guardian.

"Please don't fret over me," she said, dropping her head. "I am not supposed to be your priority. You have your own princess you must guard. Besides, I am accustomed to fending for myself."

Shin-ah shook his head. "I will protect you," he promised. Luna knew further arguing was pointless. If there was one thing she knew about dragons it was that, from Equestria to any other realm, they were stubborn beasts. And that was part of what she loved about him.

"As you say," she said smiling. "Come now. Enough of this. We have other duties we must attend to. Yona, are you well?"

The princess of Kohka nodded with a soft smile on her face. The other's had a distinct blush burning their faces a blood red. Luna pushed a lock of her bright blue hair behind her ear a blush appearing on her own cheeks as she turned to continue on their journey when Shin-ah grabbed her hand. She glanced up at him in surprise. Shin-ah gave a soft smile but offered no explanation and Luna didn't ask for one. She just smiled and squeezed his hand as they continued on their way.

Luna knew that Shin-ah would still worry for her. She would worry over him as well but for now they were at peace and now that her secret was out she suspected that it was for the best.

 **Ok this was a random free write. No purpose or point just wrote.**


End file.
